My lifeas I see it
by Starburst731
Summary: The story of Jade...she is a senior in highschool who happens to be best friends with the members of Simple Plan before they were famous of course..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Senior Year

Before I start telling you exactly how awesome my life is, (total sarcasm btw) I should probably tell you a little about myself. My name is Jade and I am 18 years old. I am a senior in highschool and at the end of this school year I will graduate and finally be able to move out of the hell hole that is my home. As you can tell I don't really like my home life but it's okay because my friends are completely awesome (when they wanna be...) and that sort of evens things out. My best friends are on their way to stardom, they are in a pop punk band called Simple Plan and they are completely talented and I know they will be very successful. Okay so enough about that..lets just launch into a typical day shall we?

**Jade's POV**

"JADE! Hurry up! You are gonna be late for school again!" I heard my mother's scream from the kitchen and sighed looking in the mirror. I have been dressed for the last thirty or so minutes and was really hoping she would leave for work before I was forced from my room. I grab my hoodie and throw it over the Rancid shirt that had been laying on my floor within easy reach and get my books from my dresser before heading out of my sanctuary and into the rest of the house. She is of course sitting at the table with her coffee and her perfect makeup and perfect hair. "You know Jade, you could be so pretty if you just tried a little..." Her voice trails off as she reads her paper. "So you've told me about a million times...I'm outta here..." The feel of icy winter air hits my face and I don't bother trying to stop the door from slamming. A black car pulls up at the curb and I smile for the first time this morning as the passenger window rolls down. "Decided to get you first today so you can have shot gun." Pierre's smile greets me as I climb in the car. "Well aren't I just special?" I smile back at him and put my books in the floor. "David is probably gonna pout all the way to school...or try to sit in my lap." Pierre doesn't say anything, just accelerates and turns the music up. Once we get David (who was not at all happy), we are at school within ten minutes. The late bell has already rung but we are late nearly everyday anyway. "I'll see you guys at lunch kay?" David calls out as Pierre and I head to our first class together. I feel him staring at me and blush a little "What?" he just shrugs "you just look a little different today..." I smile but don't say anything. "So when are you going to give in and go out with me Jade?" Pierre is looking down as if his shoes will runaway. A sigh escapes my lips. "Pierre, I have already told you. You just think you want to go out with me because I said no. You can have any girl at this school so why me?" he stayed silent. "Exactly. You want me to go out with you? You're gonna have to give me at least four good reasons as to why you want to date me." We arrived at class then and took our seats.

Classes seemed to drag by with lunch going way too quickly. At the end of the day, I met up with David and Pierre so I could tag along to their band practice. I love watching them play and I secretly enjoy watching Pierre sing (when I can get away with staring..). It really makes no sense why I won't give him a chance, he is really hot, a nice guy, and seemingly crazy about me. Pierre has a way with girls though and I don't want to be just another of his exes. Jeff, Chuck, and Sebastien are already in Pierre's garage when we arrive. I'm about to take my usual spot on the couch when I'm being knocked over by Seb "JADE! Hi!" my hello is drowned out by giggles. "Seb...we've talked about this..you can't really expect a girl to give it up in front of all these guys can you?" David is pulling him off me and pushes him towards his mic stand. Before long, Pierre has his mic in hand and the guys are ready to play. I smile as I hear the familiar start to "I'd Do Anything". Pierre's eyes are locked on me as he starts to sing "Another day, is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time. But you're out there and I'm here waiting..." Feeling the color creeping onto my cheeks I look down and at each of my other friends, anything to avoid looking at him. Each time my eyes drift back to him, he is still staring, as if he is singing the song just for me. After a moment, I have to get out. The next minute I'm running out of the garage and around the back of the house to the deck.

**Pierre's POV**

_I just want her to beleive that I care about her. _I'm staring at Jade singing my heart out but she bolts before I can finish the song. Without bothering to finish the song, I drop my mic and go after her. She is sitting on the steps of my parents deck hugging her knees to her chest when I get to her. "Jade...umm...what's up?" She looks at me and I'm releived there are no tears. I seriously can't deal with chicks crying. "I just don't understand Pierre...I mean okay no offense or anything but you know how you are with girls...I don't want to end up like one of your exes and ruin this great friendship that we've built." She looked so innocent as she spoke to me. I felt a smile forming on my lips as I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. "But don't you see Jade? That's what would make us so different. You are my best friend..who I happen to be falling in love with." I let the words hang as I studied her face for some reaction but was met with confusion. "Since when Pierre? Last week when you took Mandy out? Or maybe last month when you were going out with whatever that girls' name is." Jade got up and walked away leaving me sitting on the step. When I returned to the garage a moment later she was sitting in her usual spot as if nothing had happened.

_I gotta find a way to make her see that I'm serious about this...about us. But how?_

It has been years since I have written anything at all, thanks for taking time to read!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Jade's POV**

This morning started out as all my mornings do. I woke up and threw on whatever clothes I could find in the mess that is my room, ran a brush through my hair, and applied a generous amount of eyeliner with just a bit of lip gloss. After staring at the clock until about the time Pierre normally arrive at my house, I left my room and walked outside not bothering to speak to my mother on my way out. To my surprise, Pierre was standing by the passenger door holding it open for me and smiling. "Your chariot milady." He laughed at his horrible attempt at a english accent but I just smiled and climbed in the car. There was an envelope with my name scrawled on the front in his handwriting. I grabbed the envelope and looked at it for a moment without opening it. I could feel Pierre looking at me from his spot behind the wheel. He didn't seem nervous but rather pleased with himself. After a moment, I opened the envelope and took out a peice of paper. On it was these words. 'Reason number one: I love the way your eyebrows crease when you are really trying to concentrate or figure something out.' I smiled before I could stop myself. "I do not.." Pierre laughed. "Oh but you do...you're doing it now looking at the paper Jade." I felt my face turning red. "So is this your plan? Sweep me off my feet with kind gestures and sweet words?" He looked at me, confused. "I thought that's what you wanted...?" I nodded "To some extent...but I want you to mean it. I don't know if I could handle being hurt by you...or pushed to the side when you decide you are done with me." He let out a whoosh of breath. "I would never hurt you Jade. I need you to believe that because it's the truest thing I've ever said." I nodded and sat in thought for a moment. I could feel his eyes on me as we sat outside David's house waiting for him to come out. "Well...I said at least four good reasons..." I laughed to break the tension but his face remained serious. "I love the way you turn red when you get even slightly embarrassed. I love that I can be myself around you and not worry about what you think because you are my best friend. The way you start laughing while trying to tell a joke and can't finish. Your eyes. The way you chew on the end of your pen during tests, sometimes to the point where you get ink all over your mouth." I held up my hand cutting him off "that was more than four.." I studied his face for a moment and could see the hopefulness in his eyes. Before long I felt myself nodding. "Don't make me regret this Pierre Bouvier."

"So you're saying you will go out with me? Like be my girlfriend?" I nodded again and looked up at him. The smile that came over his face was enough to make me blush again. After a moment he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine lightly. At that moment, David decided to open my door letting all the cold air in. "You're so not getting shotgun two days in a row. Sorry Jade but I just can't sit back there again." I looked up at him and smiled as Pierre laughed. "Sorry man. Girlfriends always get the front...you know that." I couldnt help myself as I looked over at my boyfriend "I knew there was a reason I said yes." My smile reached my eyes as he leaned over and kissed me again. "Wait...what? since when?" David was grumbling while climbing into the back seat. I smiled back at him "Oh right before you came outside." He grinned and hugged me over the back of my seat. "I knew you would give in to him eventually." I swatted him away and stared out the window the rest of the way to school.

When we parked, Pierre jumped out and ran around to open my door. I smiled at him but felt weird. "You really don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door." He shrugged and took my hand lacing his fingers with mine. "I just thought that's what proper boyfriends do." I laughed "Only in the movies..I'm not some highstrung girl. But you know that already don't you?" He smiled and leaned over kissing the top of my head lightly. "Yep, that's a plus of dating your best friend. I know everything about you, and you know everything about me." I grinned but couldn't help but think that he doesn't know everything. There is something about me that none of them knows.

The day went by slowly but in a weird way I was more relaxed than usual when being forced to attend classes. Maybe it had something to do with Pierre meeting me at various points in the day just to get me smiling. He really has me hoping that he is serious about how he seems to feel about me. I really hope I don't end up getting my heart broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Jade's POV**

Ahh..Saturday morning. I love Saturdays, you aren't expected to get out of bed, or really do anything. Well except for those things you want to do, like going to watch your boyfriend practice with his band. I still can't believe I gave into him, and so far things are going great. After laying in bed a few minutes longer, I finally made my legs move off the side and carry me to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I studied the dark circles under my eyes with a sigh. I start the shower and watch as steam fills up my little bathroom. In the mirror my eyes drift to my arms and the scars that I keep covered constantly. I haven't felt the need to cut since I agreed to go out with Pierre, but him nor the other guys know anything about these faint pink lines that cover both of my arms. That's what hoodies and bracelets are good for. I don't even want to think about what Pierre would say if he saw them so I just shake my head and step into the hot water.

**Third-Person POV**

Jade is sitting on the front steps when Pierre pulls up to the curb. She smiles and leans in to kiss him as she climbs in the car. "I wrote a new song, and you are gonna get to hear it today." He tells her enthusiastically . She nods "Well I'm sure it's going to be awesome...all of the songs you and Chuck write are." He reached over taking her had as he drove away from her home. They arrived at the garage a few minutes later. The other guys were, of course, already there and getting their instruments ready. "Is there a reason you are always late to your own practice?" Pierre grinned "Well, my voice is my instrument, so I don't have shit to set up." He laughed and left her sitting on the couch. "Alright, you guys wanna play the new one?" The others agreed and started playing "I'm Just a Kid" Jade sat and listened to the whole song with a smile on her face. The song was just so Pierre. When they finished playing, she stood and clapped "That song really is awesome, I'm not just saying that because I love you guys." They all grinned in her direction. "Did you hear that guys? Jade loves me!" David was dancing around with his bass "She really loves me." Jade lost herself in laughter watching her best friend. They continued practicing the other few songs they had and as they were cleaning up, Pierre told everyone he has an announcement to make. Once everyone's instruments were back in cases they all gathered around the couch. "Okay..so we have a gig coming up on friday. I just got the call last night, they want us to play at the fair downtown. Apparently they heard us when we did the bowling alley a few weeks ago and want us to perform with five other local bands. This could be it for us guys so I think we should have practice everyday this week so we know we are prepared." Everyone nodded in agreement and gave congratulatory hugs. "Wow a real gig with other bands? This is gonna be crazy!" David was jumping around the garage doing little dances and laughing. "We are so gonna make it big time! Just wait and see. I called it!"

Pierre sat down pulling Jade close to him. "You are gonna come right? I mean you can ride up with me, David, and Seb. I just really want you to be there." Jade looked at him "You really think I would miss it? I mean you are my boyfriend and they are my best friends. There is no way I would ever miss this. Not for the world." He pulled her into a kiss. "Thanks. I don't know if I could do it without you." She laughed "Really Pierre? That is so not true! You are Pierre Bouvier! You can do anything when it comes to singing with your friends!" She shoved his shoulder playfully before leaning into his chest. Already her mind was going to all the girls that would be at the concert. What if he saw someone he liked more than her? She shook her head to clear the thoughts away. There would be time to consider them later, when she was alone in her room. Pierre wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head lightly. "So you wanna go to the skate park with me and David tonight?" She nodded "Sure. I don't feel up to skating though. I'll just watch you guys." "That's fine, of course I want to show off for my baby!" With that, he jumped up and tackled David telling him the plan. David walked over to Jade a moment later and sat on her lap. "Hey sexy!" Jade laughed "If you say so Dave..What's up?" David shook his head before laying it on her shoulder "Nothing. Just felt like sitting on my sexy best friend." This had Jade laughing again and had her totally forgetting about Friday and all the other girls her guy was going to come into contact with.

At this point I don't know if I will continue this story..Please review and let me know your thoughts on my writing and whether I should continue or just let it go.


	4. Author's note

I am abandoning this story. No one seems to be enjoying it anyway. I am editing and reworking a story that I like better. It happens many years from this story so if you want, you can check it out once I post it.


End file.
